


He Swore His Eyes Were Silver

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: My first "published" poem. I don't usually write poetry but I hope you enjoy it. It does not rhyme as most of my poetry tends to have no rhyme scheme whatsoever. So, without further ado, I present to you, "He Swore His Eyes Were Silver".





	He Swore His Eyes Were Silver

He Swore His Eyes Were Silver

But they were so much more.

 

When they first met

They were chips of ice

 

When his boyfriend rebelled

His eyes were liquid fire

 

 

At night

His eyes were twin moons

 

 

When the titans attacked

They were eternal pits of raging flames

 

 

When his squad was murdered

They were endless pits of despair

 

 

When his boyfriend was injured

They were ignited and set ablaze once more

 

 

His boyfriend returned unscathed

His eyes were pools of warm mercury

 

 

Still, He Swore His Eyes Were Silver

But, they were so much more.


End file.
